Zetsubō no kibō ōjo no sorujā
by Dussek The Kid
Summary: When soilder of the Kingdom of Hope,Nagito Komeada falls at the hands of Princess of Despair, Junko Enoshima, he has no choice but to become her companion or be executed, he will learn true despair and true hope as well as steamy romance. Rated M for future lemon


Disclaimer- In no way am I associated with Spike Chunsoft (The maker of Danganronp) this a mere work of fiction, if I owned or had a say in the making of Danganronpa, the series would've been longer and I would keep Junko-neesan and Nagito-kun in my closet...

I also do not own the lyrics to Nelly Furtado's Maneater

* * *

><p><em>She's A Maneater<em>

_Make you work Hard. Make you spend hard._

_Make you want all of her love_

* * *

><p>Junko yawned as she awoke to the hopeful sound of birds singing on her veranda, she growled and climbed out of bed, letting her messy blonde hair cascade down her back, and walked to the veranda door, on the way she grabbed a pistol that was on her bedside table. Non-hesitantly, she threw open the doors and fired the pistol, causing the birds to fly off startled, she looked at her kingdom and the wall barricading the opposing realm from entering, the princess smiled "Aw...I love the scent of despair in the morning" she says taking a huge inhale.<p>

She walked back into her chambers and looked around at the red, black and white interior, she shut the door and ran up to her bed, taking a couple of seconds to gaze at her bed, before vaulting over the bedframe and into the fabric of the many mattresses. She stared at the canope of her bed stand and at the boy attached to the top, he snired at her "Oh don't be like that, Mono-kun" She says, getting up and letting him down and giving him a tight high, nearly suffocating him inbetween her breasts. The boy struggled "Junko!" He cried in muffled growls, she let him go and patted his head and ruffled his half-white, half-black hair and squeezing his cheeks. Junko walked to her closet "Oh little brother...when will you learn, defy the Queen and you'll get your punishment" she laughed, Monokuma crossed his arms, the angered teen glared at his older sister/creator, "Well, at this rate Mukuro will be crowned Queen, she **is** the eldest, after all." He states with a added 'popopo' Junko threw a bra at his head, "Yes, she may be the eldest but, I am the rightful queen, even mother said so!" she snaps in reply, not enjoying having to bring up the topic of her late mother..she pulled out a black gown, with a white belt and red ruffles at the skirt, the skirt was cut in the middle so it revealed her long smooth legs, even if they were to be occupied by stockings and socks. Junko looked at the electronic calendar and groaned, she had planning to do and suitors to throw out and prisoners to execute, even though she groaned throwing suitors out and watching other cry and scream in despair and agony turned her on...She swooned and shook herself, she glanced at the clocked, just enough time to annoy Mukuro before breakfast, she walked to her bathroom and turned on the bath. She hummed as she walked in, she noticed Monokuma was gone, she just shrugged.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The hot water felt good on her skin, she laughed to herself knowing her prisoners wouldn't get this luxury ever again. Oh the despair of not being able to wash, the stank in the dungeon must bring tears to their eyes, it made her horny, of course it did, despair was her crack...it was her cocaine, it always made her feel good, being a daughter of the Queen of despair, that wouldn't surprise anyone. She streched as she stood and washed the soap of her skin, she stepped out onto the mat on the tiled floor,wrapping the towel around her,she ran to her room and once sure nobody could see her, not that see cared, she dropped the tower, grabbing her bra and panties and getting dressed.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Junko burst into the dining hall, four pairs of eye watched her. The blonde strolled to her seat next to Mukuro and smiled at her older sister, who glared back in annoyance, her attention then turned to the two young red-heads at the table "Ryoko! Kagami! Good morning" she says "Fuck off dipshit" The moody Kagami replied, Ryoko however didn't say a word or look up for that matter as she was too engaged in her book to even hear the older girl's heartless greeting. Junko frowned "Ryoko" No response "Oi little bitch, I'm talking to yah!" Junko shrieked, Ryoko finally looked up "Good morning..." She said bluntly, Junko crossed her arms, she glanced at the door and in a matter of seconds a guard burst in "My Ladies, a knight from the enemy kingdom was captured" This peeked Junko's intrest, she stood "Great!" She says, beforing turning to her sisters and cousin "Well, I'll handle this one " she said in a joyful churp as she strutted out of the hall behind the guard.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Nagito was dragged into a throne room, sitting on the biggest of four thrones was a delicate figure, a princess or queen, this girl was like none he'd ever seen, her eyes were sky blue to match her pale skin perfectly, her hair was a light blonde and tied in tso pigtails, her gown brought out the true natural beauty in her, with its vivid red and deep despairing black, she held a golden specter in one hand and a teddy in the other "Wow! This ones a looker!" She mused, her voice, it gave the feeling of superiority, she looked so fragile, but sounded unbreakable, she smirked as he was forced on his knee, "Welocme, Soilder of Hope!" she said, "What's your name?" Nagito was silent, before being struck by a guard "Speak Up!" One of them demanded "My name is...Komeda Nagito"...


End file.
